


Blond Bitch

by IDontLikePansStopAsking



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha Mantis because he's too prideful to bottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Liquid because he's a fucking twink, basically all of FOXHOUND survived, im sorry world, no you cant change my mind on those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontLikePansStopAsking/pseuds/IDontLikePansStopAsking
Summary: Eli doesn't make a very good omega. His whole life everyone told him that if he never changed his ways he would never get an alpha. Well, those people were wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

When Eli was younger it was extremely difficult to tell that he was an omega. You could really only tell that he was if you either asked him and he didn't bother lying or if you, for some strange reason, sniffed him down. His smell was faint, as many children's were. And he wanted to keep it that way.

It was one of the things that his brother had taken from him. His twin had, of course, gotten to be an alpha. But he had gotten the recessive genes. That meant that they had to pin being an omega on one of them, and it was gonna be him.

He hated being an omega. He hated being  _weak._ Of course, he knew being an omega doesn't make you automatically weak, he had seen both Ocelot and Kaz beat the shit out of enough people to be sure of that, but so many people were so patronizing it was almost infuriating.

As he grew up being an omega slowly became more prominent. His hips started showing, his sweet smell grew stronger, his eyelashes became more prominent. He was essentially perfect for an omega when it came to appearance. The only problem with it was his height. But he grew up around tall omegas, so he didn't mind. With Kaz being his height and Ocelot being only slightly shorter he thought it was normal.

Which led to hatred. Of course, he had more than enough of that directed towards so many people, but this was directed toward his body. He hated his tapered waist, he hated the overly sweet smell (even sweeter than most omegas), he hated the long eyelashes.

So he did what he could to fix it.

He couldn't find a fix to his waist, but he had started using an unhealthy amount of scent suppressors and had tried on more than one occasion to cut his eyelashes with nail clippers. The only person keeping him from dying of his own stupidity was Mantis.

Mantis was born an alpha, and although it wasn't as blatant and obvious as some, he still seemed to fit comfortably in the role. Eli wished he could do that.

He had always stopped Eli from going too deep down the rabbit hole of self-hatred, and while it was a little hypocritical he always scolded him.

Eli wished at some points that Mantis wasn't an alpha.

He had thought, on more than one occasion, of his best friend fucking him and god, he wished he didn't. Mantis might not be conventionally attractive but apparently Eli's body couldn't care less, giving him the instinct to jump on him on more than once.

He knew Mantis knew. That was the worst part of it.

The benefit of having a psychic best friend that also happens to be linked to you spiritually is that they know your feelings. They can talk you down from the edge when you need it the most. That was also the downfall, however, because Eli knew, for a fact, that Mantis knew he was head over heels. Or at least his body was. He refused to believe that he himself had fallen in love with his best friend.

And Mantis never said shit. Not even a hint.

Of course that meant that Eli's self esteem had taken a nose-dive. Every second was like torture, and all he wanted to do was throw himself at his friend and beg for affection.

The worst part was that Mantis still seemed fine with doing things like sharing a bed. On more than one occasion they didn't have the funds to afford rooms for everyone, much less beds so Mantis and Eli woke up tangled up in each other. And their "friends" had no reserves on teasing them.

Eli tried his best to seem manly, not like a pitiful omega. That was why he walked around shirtless.

He wanted to be an alpha, but he wanted Mantis more.


	2. Chapter 2

They had little to no budget, again. In fact they were either going to eat or pay the landlord. They couldn't do both.

Currently Eli sat pouring over the finances, glaring down at it while trying to keep his glasses on his face. Of course they had only gotten a hundred more dollars. Of course. So that meant he either had to pick food or shelter or somehow find a way to make up the money for both.

Him and Mantis could always steal some. But if they got caught at all they would loose even more funding. So maybe he could use his own money? No, he had hardly any. But what about-

"Boss?" Mantis' voice snapped him out of it.

"Yeah?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Ah- thought I would remind you that we're out of suppressants."

"And why did you have to come into my office for that?"

"A), this is a closet, B), I knew you would be freaking out over paperwork so I thought I should distract you a little."

"Okay, repeat what you said before?"

"We're out of suppressants."

He could've sworn his heart stopped. Sure, the rest of the team could probably last until the end of the year, being all alphas or betas. But he certainly couldn't. If he didn't take his suppressants once a week at least then he would go into heat. And that's not a good idea while surrounded by alphas. Sure, he trusted his team, they were probably the only people he trusted to have his back, but the smell of heat drove alphas crazy.

He tried to avoid thinking about the time Mantis had to _help him_ during his first heat.

He groaned quietly to himself, placing his head in his hands. Great, now it was food, rent, or suppressants.

"...We could always have everyone make home with their relatives. I mean, I know that everyone here has someone nearby they could room with," Mantis supplied gently, floating over to the desk (which was really just a large wooden box) and sitting on the back of Eli's chair.

"Yeah, but we don't," He argued, glaring down at the sheets.

"Your brother lives nearby."

"No! No! He's not gonna let us in and even then would you even want to!?" He asked frantically, looking back at Mantis.

"Well, I recently caught word that he has a new mate. Remember good old Emmerich? Yup, they're bonded now," He said smoothly, leaning down to be close to eye level with him.

"Why does that matter?" He asked, trying not to seem like a child.

"He's soft now. He's more... empathetic. I'm sure if we put on an innocent mask they'll let us stay, maybe even feed us," It was convincing... either that or Mantis was making him subconsciously agree.

"... Alright, fine. We'll ask them. But if they say no, no trying to convince them. Not even subconsciously," He brushed his hair out of his face, "Deal?"

"Deal." Mantis smiled, getting off the chair and helping Eli to his feet.

"Everyone, Mantis and I are going out for a bit! We'll be back in an hour or two!" He called, unlocking the door after he put on his coat. From there, he set off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough when they reached the cabin the person to answer the door was good old Hal Emmerich. As soon as they made eye contact he went pale. Paler than usual, rather.

"O-Oh... um... do you guys need anything..?" He asked softly, looking like he was trying to hide behind the mound of dog that had arrived at the door.

"Yes, actually. We need to talk to my brother. Can you grab him for us?" Eli tried to look innocent. Hal nodded, escaping into the house before the alpha appeared.

He looked the same as ever. Tan skin, long brown hair, blueish-green eyes. And he fucking reeked of sex. Eli guessed that he hadn't gotten a chance to take a shower, cemented by the fact he was still in pajamas.

"What're you doing here?" His tone was annoyed and somewhat accusatory, his eye narrowing sharply.

"We're really sorry to bother you guys, but we ah-- we need a place to stay."

"Just you two?"

"Of course!"

"No trackers?"

"You wound me, brother."

"Whatever," He huffed, combing his raggedy hair back, "how long?"

"Only a few months, at max. Really it's just until we make enough money to support everyone again," He reassured, sending a hopeful smile. His innocent act had gotten a lot better.

"Ugh,  _fine._ You don't need to give me that look, Hal," He sighed , pinching the bridge of his nose, "And by the way, when the hell did you get glasses?" He turned his gaze back to Eli.

"Ah-- I've actually had them a long time. I just realized that I forgot my contacts..." He confessed, hoping to god it helped his case and not hurt it.

"How do you forget contacts?" Hal spoke up, turning his bright blue eyes away from his mate.

"I was looking over some paperwork and my eyes get dry when I use them for too long, so I changed them out and left too fast to realize," he explained, blinking a couple times before he caught himself.

God, he _hated_ the fact that it was instinct to flutter his lashes.

"Why is Mantis here too?" Dave asked, turning his sharp gaze to Eli's best friend.

"Because, he has no other place to go!" Eli suddenly started panicking the slightest bit. If they didn't let Mantis stay...

"Hmph... You guys mates or somethin'?"

Oh.  _Oh._

 _[That motherfucker thinks I'm an omega,]_ Mantis informed, sounding only mildly hurt.

[What does he think I am?]

_[What do you think?]_

"No, we're not mates," Eli reassured, ruffling his own hair. He sent a silent glance over to Hal, hoping he would understand and explain to Dave that his twin brother was, in fact, an omega.

"We need to go back to get some things, we'll probably be back by the end of the day. Is that okay?" Mantis asked, crossing his arms.

And true to their word, they made the announcement, helping everyone pack up their few belongings before packing up their own, moving into Hal and Dave;s house before the day was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This is my first time trying to write smut. I'm so, so sorry.

They had been living there for four days, at this point. It was, to say the least, uneventful.

Mantis took over the cooking but that was the only thing that really changed. Mantis and Eli had started taking up the guest bedroom, which was the dog room before, and Dave still thought Eli was an alpha. How he still did, Eli didn't understand. He even avoided using scent suppressors when he wasn't going out to try and get him to realize. It hadn't worked.

But Hal noticed. Sure, he had his suspicions before, especially since when he was captive Liquid provided him with slick pads straight out of his pocket. Most alphas didn't even know there was such thing as slick pads, and certainly didn't carry them around in their pocket. So as soon as he caught whiff of the sweet smell wafting off his former captor he knew. And tried to tell Dave.

See, Dave was very... Well, protective. Especially now with Eli and Mantis in the house. He also had the memory of a super-soldier. That meant he knew exactly how much each pack of suppressants lasted Hal, so if Hal tried to give some to Eli... Well, Dave would notice quite fast. And Hal really didn't want to have their guests be uncomfortable.

So that meant Eli had gone without suppressants for four days. How he hadn't gotten his heat yet was anyone's guess.

Of course on the fifth day, when Eli woke up in the middle of the night with a burning feeling all over his skin and particularly his ass he knew what was happening. He was going into heat.  _In his brothers house._

Needless to say Eli was somewhat glad the walls were soundproof. He could just get himself off and go back to sleep.

Then he remembered he was sharing a bed with Mantis.

And _holy shit_ his scent was so much stronger and so much more... appealing, Eli couldn't help himself.

He could just get himself off. But that would wake Mantis up. He could go to the bathroom but chances are that would mean Dave and or Hal would wake up. And Mantis seemed a lot more forgiving than them.

Either that or he just wanted mantis to fuck him. Or rather,  _help him out._

So he carefully made himself comfortable near Mantis, his face in his stomach and crotch against his leg. And that was what got him off.

He dry humped his best friend.

He didn't even get to finish before Mantis woke up. It wasn't too much of a surprise, Eli's thoughts were bound to be loud and intrusive, and Mantis was getting jolted every few seconds when Eli went too hard.

"Eli...? Ugh, what the fuck?" Mantis whispered, half angry half sleepy.

"M-mmm..." Eli tried to say his name but it just came out as a whimper. He hoped that he would get the message.

"Shit, your body finally did you in? Ugh, god that's gross. C'mere, I'll try to help," Mantis took Eli off his leg, re-positioning him onto his lap. Eli's whimpers got louder, and he was now desperately grinding himself up against Mantis' crotch.

"Shhh, Eli, calm down. Calm down," Mantis spoke smoothly, grabbing the blond's hips to still them. He only whimpered in response, "Can you get your pants off for me?"

Eli obeyed immediately, removing his pants carefully before throwing himself on Mantis once more.

"Calm the hell down," Mantis scolded, carefully removing his own pants.

Eli whimpered loudly, curling up into the other man's stomach.

"C'mere," Mantis soothed, shuddering slightly as he lowered Eli down on his cock.

Eli started whimpering even louder, and they sounded more like moans hid behind lips. He dug his blunt nails into Mantis's pale stomach, trying to calm himself.

"Fucking shit, just... God, just do what you're supposed to..." Mantis covered hi face, obviously trying not to show how much he was enjoying it. Eli whimpered, cuddling into  Mantis's stomach in an attempt to get validation.

"Eli..." he whispered, sighing deeply as he rubbed the blond's sides, "Calm down... Just..."

Eli slowly started moving, still tucking his face into Mantis' neck.

"Fuck!" Mantis cussed, his hands flying to the sheets. Eli kept going, trying desperately to get the both of them off. He knew that while Mantis wasn't a fan of sexual activity, finding it more disgusting than anything, he still felt the urge to mate someone. And he also knew that Mantis hated that.

Eli carefully placed his mouth over Mantis's scarred lips, trying to conceal both of their moans. Keep in mind that neither of them had done anything sexual with anyone else for years. The last time they did anything was Eli's first heat, when he was fifteen.

He went harder, feeling the alpha's hips start to jerk up to meet his. It was all so damn overwhelming.

"M-Mantis... Mantisssssss..." He whimpered, shoving his face into Mantis' shoulder.

"Eli..." He responded, gripping the blond's hips to tight he could feel his nails.

And with that Eli started screaming. Not only was it the validation from his partner, but a wave of pleasure rolling over him.

Before Mantis could ask what was wrong Eli had came all over their stomachs with a final scream that sounded vaguely like his old code name. Mantis cussed, lifting Eli off of him when he hit his peak. He might still like sex, but he definitely didn't want kids.


	5. Chapter 5

It was uncommon for an omega to be untrained. More often than not they were put through extreme conditions to make sure they would be the "perfect" omega, loyal, calm, and essentially unable to sleep with anyone other than their mate.

Eli was, very obviously, not trained. Sure, he would never cheat on Mantis, the very idea disgusted him. But he definitely didn't have those calm, collected traits that trained omegas did.

This was made clear by him being extremely territorial.

So basically no one but Mantis was allowed within five feet of his small next he had built in the corner of his room. Well, Mantis and occasionally Hal. Both Hal and Mantis would bring him his meals, wanting to save him from the embarrassment that came from your twin brother finding out you're actually an omega and are currently in the middle of heat.

So both Mantis and Eli hid in their room all day. And were more than thankful that the walls were soundproof.

At this point Eli lost track of how many times they fucked. He was surprised that Mantis had somehow still not marked him yet, despite him begging. Even when he wasn't drowned in heat, but he could pretend.

Maybe it was wrong for him to get Mantis to help him, even when he wasn't in heat. He did feel a little bad. But his friend insisted on multiple occasions that he was more than willing so...

On the flip side, Mantis knew full well that Eli didn't need his help around a quarter of the time he asked for it. He also knew he was fully conscious of what he was asking when he asked, or rather, _begged_ , for Mantis to mark him.

And he somehow didn't care. He knew Eli had a crush on him since he was fifteen, since before his first heat even hit. From before Eli got caught...

He didn't want to think about that.

He finally managed to untangle himself from Eli, who was trying to cling to him, carefully shuffling out of Eli's nest. He was pretty glad Eli hadn't just taken any and every blanket in the house. The few times he felt so endangered he actually bothered to nest (his first heat he just stayed in bed) he had gotten every blanket and/or pillow he could find. And if you asked for it back... well, that would end with either a flat "no" or him straight up throwing a fit.

He walked out to the kitchen, somewhat exhausted. He wanted to just grab Eli some food and go back to feed him.

Instead he nearly threw a glass at someone's head.

While getting a cup of water he heard someone walk in. He was pretty damn sure it would be Hal or Dave, but he glanced back anyway.

And had to catch the glass with his mind.

Standing right across the room from him was the man himself. Kazuhira motherfucking Miller.

"Oh, hello again," He said, waving a hand.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit those I essentially raised?"

"Seems a little strange visiting when you know Eli is here."

"Ah, you two are still attached? I should've known as much. Well, Eli won't mind much, why would you?"

"You know why," He glared, half-relieved Kaz hadn't called him _Tretij_ yet. Kaz took a deep breath, before letting out a big sigh.

"He's in heat?" He dropped his voice.

"Yeah," He mumbled.

"Dave doesn't know?" The blond asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Of course not. The man's too dense to realize that twins don't share being an alpha or omega," He spoke with bitterness in his tone. Kaz shook his head, mumbling something that vaguely sounded like 'too much like his father'.

"You should tell him," Kaz pointed out.

"Eli would throw a fit."

"Point."

"Is... _he_ , here?"

"Eli would be fucking ecstatic if he was, why are you sounding so cautious?"

"Because I'm not sure how Dave would react."

"Since when do you care?"

"For fuck's sake..." He mumbled, growing even more temped to throw the glass at the other man.

"Sooo, Tretij-"

"Mantis. It's Mantis now."

"Mantis, what's been happening? You shaved your head. I though Eli liked your hair," Kaz asked, pushing up his sunglasses.

"He did. I didn't. Too much upkeep. I don't do everything just because of Eli, y'know," He snapped, feeling somewhat self-conscious all the sudden.

"Fair. You got a lot taller too. Have you outgrown Eli? You always insisted you would," He spoke casually. It bothered Mantis.

"Yes. He's only your height."

"Only? Damn, guess I deserve that, huh?"

"Please stop talking to me."

"Anxious to get back to him, huh? Have you guys--"

"Stop. Lave."

"Alright," Kaz held his hands up for a second before leaving. Mantis took idle note of how he limped.

He sighed, grabbing a pack of beef jerky and a random donut before heading back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhHHHHH I HAVEN'T TOUCHED THIS FIC FOR A WHILE I'M SORRY.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, have a mildly long chapter to make up for me barely touching this fic.

Eli was upset. And horny. But mostly upset.

Heats fucked up your brain, horribly. That meant that Eli had even more prominent mood swings, going from happy to depressed to somewhere in between for merely hours at a time.

But this time he had been stuck like this for nearly a day. And that was because he had gotten it in his head that Mantis hated him. He thought Mantis hated him because Mantis said he wouldn't mark him. Scratch that, Mantis never said he wouldn't he just never said he _would_.

So Eli was currently sitting on his bed, his head shoved against his knees, wrapped in multiple blankets.

"Eli, I have a present," Mantis said from the doorway, sounding a little happier than usual.

"What is is?" Eli asked, rolling over so he was lying on his side, away from Mantis.

"I found these things that help banish your heat faster. Uh, when do you think you're gonna tell Dave, by the way?"

"Never. If he still can't figure it out after I've given him every sign I could, that's his own damn fault. I even said that one of the omegas in a movie was my favorite character, because she reminded me of myself! She wasn't even my favorite!"

"You're gonna need to tell him at some point, Eli."

"No I don't."

"If you don't I will," That got Eli to look at him.

"You wouldn't dare," The threatening tone to his voice was deterred quite a lot by his messy hair matted down from being in bed all day. And, of course, the soft rush of slick that came out. Somehow being threatened turned him on.

"He needs to know, Eli," Mantis pointed out, thankful his gas mask covered up (for the most part) the thick, heavy scent of heat.

"Why!? Why would he need to know!? We're only here for a few months!" The blond argued, trying to ignore the way his dick twitched.

"Exactly! You'll be stuck like for a week every month, for three months, and maybe longer if it's not in the budget! If he knew Emmerich could supply you with suppressants, and you wouldn't have to sneak around!" Mantis sounded more exasperated than angry, and it wasn't even at Eli. It was more at the fact that Eli was already horny _again_.

"B-But..." Eli mumbled, looking at Mantis with his very best puppy-dog eyes. That usually worked, unless he was particularly angry.

"Eli, if you don't tell him or let me tell him then I won't help you for the rest of your heat," He said firmly, closing his eyes so he didn't look at the way the blond's eyes misted over like he was going to cry.

"Wh-- Noooooo! Mantis! You have to!" Eli whined, now actually genuinely upset.

"I don't _have_ to do anything. Need I remind you that we're not mates?" Eli looked away.

"B-But..." Eli mumbled, curling in on himself.

"Eli? Come on, all you need to do is tell him."

"B... Mm... A..." He just continued to mumbled nonsensically.

"Eli?" Mantis grabbed his shoulder and suddenly the blond jolted away from him, letting out some kind of pained sob.

"Eli!?" Mantis grabbed both his shoulders, flipping him over so he could look at him.

He was covering his face with his arm but that didn't cover much when it came to the tears streaming down his face. As always Eli was an ugly crier, red blotchy spots covering his cheeks and forehead and a little snot coming out of his nose. But Mantis didn't really pay much mind to that, he paid ind to the fact that _Eli was crying_.

"Holy shit, Eli, are you okay? Oh god, I swear I won't-- I-- you don't have to tell him, I swear, just, I'll keep helping you, why are you crying!?" He didn't sound panicked often, but seeing Eli in tears was basically the only sure-fire way to do it to him.

"N-No it's..." Eli sniffled, moving his arm to wipe his eyes.

"What is it, Eli?" He avoided reading his mind, he knew that made Eli upset.

"Just... Mmm!" Eli turned away, shoving his face into his pillow.

"Eli? If you don't tell me I can't do anything."

"Just... take it from... why can't you just read my mind!?"

"Eli, I didn't because I thought it would make you upset. Do you want me to?"

"Mm-hmm," With that confirmation Mantis went into his head, and it was almost as if he was greeting as old friend.

After minimal digging he found the thing bothering his friend so much.

 _"I don't have to do anything. Need I remind you we're not mates?"_ His own voice echoed back at him repeatedly.

"Eli? Is that what's bothering you so much? That we're not..." He sighed slightly.

Sure, he liked Eli. Eli was there for him since when he needed it the most, plus he was the only one that treated him like a teammate instead of a toy. Eli was the only person he cared for.

But he didn't love him, no, he refused to believe that. Sure, if Eli was upset it made him upset, and every second Eli was in danger it felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds. But he didn't _love_ him.

Right?

Eli was crying again. He had turned away from Mantis, holding himself weakly.

"Y-You can l-eave. I know y-you wan-t t-to... th-those em...emotions ar-aren't needed, h-human n... human nee-needs are d-disgusting. I'm _disgusting,_ " He was shuddering with each stutter.

"I don't want to leave," Mantis said firmly, and although the  _not again_ went unspoken they both knew it was there, "It's not your fault you have those needs. And, I... I care about you, so I'm more than willing to help you."

Eli sniffled loudly, slowly turning back toward Mantis.

"R-Really?" He mumbled, his arm laying over his forehead like the dramatic little shit he is.

"Of course. I can even... indulge you, a little," As he spoke he grabbed a few tissues, cleaning up the blond's face.

"W-what'd you mean?" He asked, blinking somewhat sleepily. Throwing a fit must've tired him out.

"You can kiss me, I'll even take off my mask," He said, pressing his nozzle of the mask against Eli's forehead.

"R-Really?" He sounded far too excited.

"Yes, Eli," He tried not to sound irritated. Chances are that would make his friend upset again.

"Now, please," He sat up, pulling Mantis into his lap.

"I know, I know," He mumbled irritably, carefully undoing the straps of his mask. He was half-glad Hal and Dave decided to live in middle of god-knows-where Canada.

Once he finally undid them he pulled it away from his face, blinking a few times at the sudden, harsh light. Shit, everything was so much stronger without his mask. Including the growing buzz in the back of his mind.

The first thing Eli did was kiss his cheek, then his forehead. Then, of course, he just had to kiss the bridge of his nose, then he finally got to his mouth.

And holy shit, he never would've thought he could  _feel_ the affection come off of Eli.

At this point he had managed to pull Eli closer without realizing it, and the kiss was slowly getting more and more heated. He slipped off Eli's lap, only to pull him into his own.

"Mantis," Eli mumbled, pulling back a little. The man in question huffed slightly, pulling him close again.

[This is more than one kiss] Eli remarked, earning a hand pulling at his hair. He groaned softly.

 _[I'm allowed to indulge you a little more, yes?]_ Mantis responded, moving so he was laying against the pillows and the blond was straddling his hips.

"What are you planning?" Eli asked breathlessly, looking down at his friend with half lidded eyes.

"You'll see. Lay down," he ordered, watching the blond lay down next to him, "Not there, idiot. On top of me."

"But won't I be too heavy?"

"Just do it, Eli."

Eli followed, laying carefully on top of Mantis. He made sure not to put his full weight on him. The only answer was a soft bit of annoyance creeping through their link.

Mantis thought over his plan one last time, before deciding that yes, this was the best way to calm Eli down.

He tentatively pressed his scarred lips against his neck, earning a soft grunt of confusion and hopefulness. Then, he gave Eli exactly what he wanted.

He bit down as hard as he could, feeling the skin under his teeth break. But fuck, suddenly every thought in Eli's head was focused on him.

Eli was screaming. And crying. Because _god_ , after all this time Mantis was finally mating him, and it was just so much and god he couldn't focus on anything else and holy shit this was so fucking hot.

"Mantis, Mantis," Eli gasped, clawing at the man under him. Fuck, he hadn't gotten hard this fast in his life.

The other man carefully pulled away, licking the blood away from his lips first before going at the fresh mate mark.

"Mantis, l-let me," Eli gasped, pulling him away from his neck before moving in.

He bit back, trying to be a little more gentle. Of course, that didn't really work and he still felt little spots of blood against his lips but Mantis was holding his hair and god, this was only getting more and more hot.

He couldn't really help the fact that his hips had started to move against Mantis', nor did either of them care.

When Eli pulled back he found himself on his back, still moving submissively against his alpha's stomach. Of course, it was more like his leg now.

"Alpha," Eli gasped, pulling his face down so he could kiss him. Mantis hummed, kissing back and moving his hands to be around Eli's waist.

The blond quickly started desperately trying to remove his own pants, of course it was with one hand while the other held the paler man to his face. Mantis ended up helping him.

"I love you," He whined, now fiddling with Mantis' pants. When they were finally removed he quickly made certain that his new mate was hard, and upon finding that he was lead him to his ass.

"Needy," He teased. That earned a longer whine, and a whole lot of begging and whimpering. It all resulted in a long gasp when he finally put it in.

"Mantis. Oh god, I love you," Eli whined loudly, scraping his blunt nails along the leather of Mantis' shirt. He kissed him to shut him up.

"Quiet," He hissed, starting to move slowly. He didn't want to hurt him, after all.

"It's true! I love you, I love you so much! Oh god, Mantis, you-you're perfect, you're beautiful, you're my s-soulmate-- Fuck!" He was growing more and more incoherent, his words turning to mumbling as this thoughts turned to mush.

The scarred man was slowly gaining speed, deciding it was best to not reply to Eli's rambling.

"Mantis, I love you. I love you so much, no one can e-even comp-are to you, y-you're so fucking perfect," Eli continued, trying to get him to respond. Which is exactly what he didn't want to do.

"Eli, quiet down. I... don't know if I can guarantee that my powers will stay in check, and I could very well break the soundproof material on the wall," He scolded, and while it was a true excuse it was still very much an excuse.

"S-So what if it do-does?" He asked, barely able to form a sentence..

"I don't know about you, Eli, but I would rather not have your brother and brother-in-law know that we're fucking," He said, lifting up Eli's legs to get a better angle.

"Ah-ahhhh, fuck, I love you," Eli whimpered, moaning deeply as he was pulled into a kiss.

"You are too noisy, Eli," Mantis pointed out, moving a little faster.

"S-Sorry," He mumbled, his head falling back onto the pillow dramatically. At least he was trying to stifle his overly-loud moans now.

"Do not apologize," He ordered, pressing a kiss to the blond's sweaty forehead.

He kept going, pressing kisses around Eli's face while Eli covered his mouth with his hands. But eventually, just when Mantis had started to get lost in his head, he uncovered his mouth, letting out a long gasp.

"M-Mantis, I'm g-gon-na c-c-cum!" He informed, grabbing his alpha's shoulders.

"Are you now?" He asked calmly, continuing to slide in and out. Eli nodded frantically, letting out a few whimpers.

"Such a pitiful noise," He observed, running a finger over the omega's lips.

With a broken gasp and moan Eli came, his fingers digging into the side of Mantis' head. Mantis grunted, coming close to the edge himself.

He came inside him for once.

Eli screamed in satisfaction, still hugging Mantis' neck like it was his entire life. Mantis cussed quietly to himself, a tiny bit worried that Eli would get pregnant. But he needed his attention, so he would give it.

The blond shuddered when he pulled out, flopping down next to him. He immediately tucked himself under the alpha's chin, giving him a little kiss on the fresh matemark.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, before bringing one hand up to play with his hair. That earned a soft noise somewhat like a purr, and Eli shoving his head up against him.

"I love you, alpha," Eli whimpered, before yawning deeply. Mantis pat him affectionately on the ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Eli's heat passed (luckily a few days after they had marked each other, so he definitely hadn't gotten pregnant or anything,) he finally became functioning again. As in, he finally left his room literally at all for more than about three minutes.

And that meant he had to confront Dave.

But he would do it later. That was always his excuse. Half the time Mantis wanted to march him out there and announce it himself. But he never, ever wanted to see Eli cry ever again, so that was a no-go.

There was one way to get Eli to stop being a whiny bitch, though. And his name was Kazuhira Miller.

Which, was somewhat fortunate, since, Kaz happened to visit David once a month or so.

Speaking of which, Kaz was here right now.

"Miller! It's good to see you again!" Dave stood up to meet him in a hug. Mantis smiled a little under his mask, feeling Eli's slight confusion, panic, and surprise through their link.

Eli slowly stalked out of his hiding place, which was... still their room, actually.

"What. The fuck," He snarled, still shoving himself up against the wall.

"Eli, it's good to see you," Kaz smiled, and Dave glanced between the two blonds.

"You two know each other?"

"Long story. But yes, we do."

"Unfortunately."

"What happened to your accent?"

"What happened to not getting a prosthetic until you have your revenge?"

"Great, you're exactly the same," Kaz sighed, seating himself next to Mantis. He dipped into his mind only to hear  _oh wow, they finally got to marking each other._ He rolled his eyes, despite it not being visible.

"How long of a story?" Dave asked, and he could feel a strange protectiveness coming off of him. Christ, it was like Kaz was their mother... which actually, kind of fits.

"Very. With a lot of shit you don't need to know. But I will tell you that Eli has been a bratty bastard his whole life, and that Mantis used to be the size of my torso," He spoke with fondness in his voice. Mantis rolled his eyes again.

"How old were they?"

"We were twelve," Eli answered, leaving the wall to sit in between Kaz and Mantis.

"And Mantis was the size of Miller's torso?" He sounded shocked. Mantis sighed, putting his gas mask in his hands, since he couldn't really do that to his head.

"He was average height for his weight, but he was... horrifically underweight, so yeah," He did this weird thing where he tips his head to the side for a second.

"And now I'm the tallest one here, so can we stop talking about it?" He snapped, sitting up. Eli let out a little giggle, leaning against him lovingly.

"I have a picture."

"Don't you _dare_ , Miller."

"Multiple pictures. I have them, right now."

"I'm leaving."


	8. Chapter 8

Needless to say, Eli was on-guard as soon as Kaz appeared. Well, practically everyone but Dave was. But they adjusted fast.

Mostly because Kaz could cook.

Apparently being a super-soldier meant that you have a never-ending appetite. So basically, Eli ate enough for both himself and Mantis, which really didn't matter too much because not only did he go on daily runs, but he also had a fast metabolism.

Thankfully, Kaz actually liked to cook, especially in bulk. Something he picked up from his days of cooking for the Diamond Dogs, Mantis supposed.

At least it meant the twins could be in the same room without practically snarling at each other.

In fact, that's what they were doing right now.

Dave and Kaz were chatting while Eli snacked, cutting in occasionally with snarky comments. This time is was casserole.

"So, Eli, do you have anything you need to talk about? Maybe... something to admit?" That was the only reason Mantis liked Kaz. Because he was the only one keeping Eli from avoiding everything forever.

"No, not really."

"Hm... Well, anyway, today someone tried to escort me home. Nearly punched him in the face. Does that ever happen to you?"

"Ooooh, my god, I have so many stories and they all end with them telling me that I need to be a better omega. Why do people think that's an okay thing to say, by the way? Like, fuck you, I'll do whatever I want, why is it any of your business if I get a mate? Which, by the way, I _did. God._ "

Dave raised an eyebrow.

"You're an omega, Liquid?"

"What's it to you?"

"Yes, he is."

"Hey, shut your mouth, old man."

"I'm practically your mother, Eli. Calm down."

"Fuck you."

"I'm sorry, what the fuck is happening?" Dave asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Brother, I am an omega. How it took you so _long_ to realize that, I am not certain." Eli placed a hand on his (bare) stomach dramatically.

"W-wait, but I'm--"

"That doesn't matter, stupid. Twins don't necessarily share their sub-gender."

"Yeah, Eli is the only omega in your family."

"Hey, quiet."

"But-- you don't... Act like one."

"That's because I was never trained, which, by the way, I'm thankful for. I don't want to have to deal with some random alpha I could probably best in a fist-fight telling to be respectful and suck dick. I'll suck dick on my own accord, thank you."

"What the fuck."

"Yep, that's Eli for you."


End file.
